Let's Smash!
by marblemuncher
Summary: Not meaning to offend anyone, but there is sexy slash between Jeff Hardy and Justin Gabriel. There is a hot tub, multiple beds and a hole in the floor in the house many wrestlers live in.


Think of Jeff Hardy, Christian, Edge, Miz, Brodus Clay, Punk and Justin Gabriel living in a house together.

With every house there has to be some divas, correct?

These were Kelly Kelly, Karma, Eve, Trish Stratus, Lita and Beth Pheonix.

**Kelly**

So, today I arrived at the house. Edge looks so amazing. I love it when he doesn't shave. Who wouldn't? If I were to pick a guy in the house, it would be Edge. So sexy. Maybe I should go up and talk to him. I'll go pack first.

**Karma**

I decided to ram into Kelly's room. I ran into her door, knocking it over, exposing her boobs. I love being lesbian.

**Eve**

CM punk is so hot. I have no idea how I never knew! I'm going to invite him into the hot tub later. Hoping to get a bit of steam between us.

**Trish Stratus**

I'm so digging Brodus Clay right now! His giant belly just makes me want to rub it with baby oil. I'll see how funky he is later (In my bed, he he.)

**Lita **

I fell head over heels for Miz when he walked in. Well, head over tennis shoes. His smile makes me melt. I'm totally confronting him later.

**Beth Pheonix**

If only Justin knew I was in love with him: His accent, his clothes, his smile, his personality, caught in a heartbeat.

**After done packing, Kelly ran up to Edge. She smiled. "Hey Edge." They stared at each other. "Hey Kel, what's up?" She had so many words rattling around her mind right now. "Listen Edge, this is hard to say. When I first saw you I felt like butter melting and sliding down a hot piece of toast. You mean a ton to me. Will you sit by me at dinner tonight?" Edge smiled at her. "Of course." He kissed her cheek and walked to his room.**

**Kelly**

That was so AMAZING! He's going to sit by me at dinner tonight! I'm so excited. He is an amazing guy.

**Eve went up to Punk when she was done unpacking. "Hey Punk. Want to hit the tub? I'm afraid of going in there alone!" She grinned. "Eve, I am kind of thirsty. I'll grab you some diet soda and we'll meet here with our suits on, okay?" Eve's sparkly teeth shined. "Perfect."**

**Eve**

I AM SO EXCITED! I AM ABOUT TO GO MEET PUNKY IN THE HOT TUB! WOOOO! YES! WISH ME LUCK ;)

**Eve stood by the tub. Soon, punk came by with two diet sodas. He was in a tight speedo, while Eve was wearing a hot pink bikini. They stepped in. Punk turned on the jets. Eve knocked over her soda. "Oops." She grinned. They started making out there and then in the steamy water.**

**Karma**

I went up and leaned in for a kiss from Kelly. She leaned in too, then screamed WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I now know what rejection feels like. I grabbed her honkers, ripped them off, and ran away.

_**Dinner time**_

"**KELLY WHERE DID YOUR TITS GO?" said Edge**

"**Karma ripped them off!" Kelly said**

**The conversation ended. Brodus Clay's dancers beamed in then Brodus ran in. He fell through the floor and landed in a beanbag in the basement. **

**Lita**

I went up to Mizzy. He said we could suck on each other's ears later, I said no, too weird bro.

**Karma**

I raped Justin. NOM NOM NOM KELLY TITS

**Justin comes out screaming in the morning "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHY ARE MY MATTRESS SPRINGS BROKEN? AH!" Brodus was still in the basement, so Trish went to check on him. She saw the two dancers making out with him. She ran out.**

**Trish**

I thought he liked me! Who wouldn't? BLEH.

**Beth approached Justin. "Hey Justin" Justin looked up. "Hello." "Would you like to go out sometime?" Justin was puzzled. "No, being gay just isn't my thing. I've always been straight. Sorry, I'm just not into guys." Beth slapped him in the face, so Justin got on the couch and 450 splashed her. She laid there for about an hour masturbating before she got up. Justin ran away, he was frightened by her public ability to masturbate. **

**Here's when Jeff Hardy comes in. "Hey Justin, Let's smash."**

"**Huh?"**

**They make out instantly and remove each others clothes, still in the middle of the living room. **

**The end.**

**Update**

**Jeff and Justin Adopted some kids and moved to China**

**Karma took everyone's tits and ate them.**

**Lita and Miz suck ears every night.**

**Trish, the 2 dancers and Brodus have funky sex every night.**

**Edge and Beth masturbated by themselves until they thought of real sex. They have rated R sex every night.**

**Karma ate Jeff and Justins kid's boobies. The kid's names were Eugene and Higginbutts.**


End file.
